


Earth Angel

by dannikathewomanika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannikathewomanika/pseuds/dannikathewomanika
Summary: I love fics where Remus is just an absolute angel, so here’s my version of that.Sirius has a crush on the cute guy who works at the bakery in his neighbourhood and finally get a chance to talk to him.





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Earth Angel and a bunch of other love songs so it’s kind of sappy, hope you enjoy!

Sirius loved going for walks. He loved being out in the fresh air, he loved looking at all the trees, and he loved petting every single cat he saw. Most of all though, he loved walking past the bakery a few blocks from his house. Sirius would walk past that bakery at least once a day, and more often than not he would go in and get something. The pastries were wonderful, and Sirius always swore that they were the reason he had started going there, even if he couldn’t quite say the same for why he kept on going back.

The first time Sirius had gone to the bakery, almost a year ago, the only remarkable thing about it was the quality of the food. The second time, however, Sirius met the person who he always said was the love of his life. Never mind that fact that they had barely exchanged a word other than, “What can I get you today?” “A chocolate croissant, please.” Or “A slice of that carrot cake, please.” Or whatever it was that had caught Sirius’s eye that day. Sirius firmly believed that this man was The One. The only problem was getting up the courage to speak to him.

Sirius was by no means unattractive, and he knew it. He wore his aristocratic looks with pride, even if he wasn’t particularly proud of the family he got them from. This man, however, this Remus—Sirius had got the name off his name tag—was something else entirely. Light brown hair, just long enough that it curled around his face in the most adorable way. Round cheeks, a pointed chin...he was, in Sirius’s humble opinion, perfectly angelic. Sirius couldn’t bring himself to talk to Remus. Didn’t want to risk offending him, or scaring him away. So he would just go to the bakery, buy a pastry, and sit at a corner table, trying not to get caught staring.

One day while on his walk, Sirius saw Remus running at full speed towards the bakery. Sirius had never seen Remus outside of the bakery, and considered it a lovely surprise, although on second thought he realized that Remus was most likely late for work.

Lost in his thoughts, Sirius didn’t realize that he had walked past the bakery until Remus, apparently not noticing Sirius in his hurry, crashed into him and sent them both sprawling on the ground. Sirius found himself lying on his back, Remus on top of him. Perfect. “Hello, darling.”

Remus’s cheeks turned bright pink as he pushed himself off of Sirius, mumbling an apology and trying his best not to look Sirius in the eye. Sirius hopped to his feet while Remus was still on the ground, and offered him a hand, which Remus took shyly. When they were both standing up, Remus finally looked up at Sirius, still blushing. Remus’s eyes, Sirius decided, were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a deep, dark, chocolate brown that Sirius was sure he could spend forever looking into and never stop. Remus was staring at him with a dazed expression on his angelic face, his lips slightly parted, and Sirius couldn’t resist. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Remus’s mouth. Remus looked even more shocked and dazed, if that was possible, and then the smile he gave Sirius was so big it looked like his face would split in two, and so sweet Sirius thought his heart would burst.

Remus looked at his watch and cursed. “I’m late to work.” He looked up at Sirius, seeming reluctant to leave. “I don’t know your name.”

“Sirius. Sirius Black.”

“Remus Lupin.”

They stood there for a few moments longer, staring at each other, before Remus shook his head as if to clear it. “My shift ends at four. Meet me back here then?”

Sirius nodded. “Yes.”

Remus grinned. “See you then!”

Sirius turned and watched Remus run into the bakery. He had never felt so stupidly happy.


End file.
